


Silent Yet Screaming a Thousand Words

by doctorwodka



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Muteness, oops im in love with this ship, these two are so cute i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwodka/pseuds/doctorwodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>buncha lil random one shots that don't necessary all relate to each other<br/>i just needed someplace to put my green/red ship ideas that isn't tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Yet Screaming a Thousand Words

Red hated his silence, his lack of ** _proper communication_**. It drove him up a wall whenever his mother spoke for him, barely knowing what he wanted. He was only a _**ten year old**_ and he was  _ **mute**._ How many ten year olds can say they're mute?  
...Not many, obviously.

Red is pretty sure that was the exact reason he had little to no friends in school. No one wanted to be friends with the _**mute**_ **kid**. They avoided him like he was the plague, and he sure as hell _**could've**_ been. He was silent. Serious. _**Too** **serious**_ , his teachers would have said if you asked them, **_for a ten year old_**.   

And then Green moved in with his grandfather next door.

Green was the popular sort of kid. Confident. Snarky. The look of someone who could be important.

Oddly enough, Green had an interest in Red. They quickly became friends despite the problems with communicating (pads and pencils are a blessing!). They'd stay up late at night, telling spooky stories of pokemon at Red's house. In the mornings, you'd find the two passed out and pretty much using each other as pillows. 

* * *

The boys quickly grew apart once they got their pokemon - a _**stubborn**_ yet _**loving**_ Pikachu for Red and a _**calm**_ and _**confident**_ Eevee for Green. They became rivals. And then they became Champions. Or rather, _**Green**_ becoming a Champion first and then having his title _**stripped**_ away from him almost immediately by Red.

And then Red isolated himself in Mt. Silver.

It was several years later ( ** _six_** to be exact!) that Green finally visited his old friend.

They got caught up. Green talked about his life back in Pallet Town, working for Professor Oak, dealing with Daisy talk about how he needed to be a better Gym Leader, etc. etc. Red listened.  
He doesn't mind listening to Green.

* * *

This became a regular sort of thing: Green would visit Red up at Mt. Silver for a week every month and they would keep each other company (perhaps he showed up _too_ much. Rumors about Champions tend to spread quickly, and this one wasn't any different. The current Champion and the former Champion turned Gym Leader getting a bit closer than usual with each other? Oh, **_yeah_**. That's gonna nip 'em in the butts one of these upcoming days, they know it.)

And one day, Green had offered to teach Red sign language. Red agreed with a true smile, a rare thing upon the passive trainer's face.

* * *

 

They started out with the basics:

The _**alphabet**_ first.

Then _**numbers**_.

 _ **Words**_ and _**phrases**_ came last. Green would always correct Red's signs if they were off (which they almost _**always**_ were in the beginning) until he caught the hang of it.

Soon enough, Red was signing like a champ, considering how late he had started learning them.

They finally got to the point (after Green started staying for _**weeks**_ at a time, of course) where Red was confident in himself to sign out a few phrases for Green, each of which he respectively picked out himself:

**_My name is Red._ **

**_I am seventeen years old_.**

**_I am mute_.**

**_I love you_.**


End file.
